


Trust Me

by red_crate



Series: 2017 Kinktober Collection [10]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cis Female Stiles Stilinski, Clothing Disparity, Cunnilingus, Established Relationship, F/M, Insecurity, Knifeplay, Orgasm Control, Rule 63
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 08:37:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,277
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12577896
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/red_crate/pseuds/red_crate
Summary: “I’m going to make you come with my mouth.” He states it as if it’s fact. His eyes are dark, almost completely black with lust.Lying there between her thighs, Chris looks like he wants to eat her whole.Stiles laughs nervously. “You can try?”





	Trust Me

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Twisted_Mind](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Twisted_Mind/gifts).



> I wanted to write one last fic for Kinktober. Today's prompt is a free-for all, and Twist requested female!Stiles/Chris and cunnilingus.
> 
> See end notes for tag info.

Chris finishes tugging off Stiles’s jeans and situates himself between her legs. She’s already revved up enough that she doesn’t realize her underwear are still on when Chris starts slowly kissing his way up one thigh.

“What—” She asks, body twisting in anticipation and need. 

Stiles tips her chin down so she can see what Chris is doing. He’s skipped her underwear, kissing along the elastic at the top. When he flicks his gaze up at her, it feels like electricity shoots straight down to her core. She’s warm all over and already wet from the extended make out session they were having. 

Chris seems to be in one of his moods. 

Stiles mutters, “Oh God.” She covers her face with one hand and cards her fingers through Chris’s hair with the other. 

She knows he’s good at working her over with his tongue, and that he enjoys it well enough. But Stiles doesn’t know if she can come from it. Oral is just a thing to check off on her list of foreplay. She’s usually too insecure to let Chris spend as much time as he has said he’d like to. Fucking, being filled up—Stiles is totally on board with that. She can get swept up in the feelings and sensory input without getting stuck thinking about how long it’s taking her to come. Chris usually lets her set the pace, but sometimes he pushes for a little more. 

Chris noses her mound through the thin fabric of her underwear. 

“Stiles.” He kisses her right above the clit. “Look at me, baby.” He pushes at her clit with the tip of his tongue just enough to make her jolt. 

Stiles move so she can see Chris again. “What?” She impatiently asks. She already feels overwhelmed and on edge. 

She wants more, something,  _ anything _ . 

“I’m going to make you come with my mouth.” He states it as if it’s fact. His eyes are dark, almost completely black with lust. 

Lying there between her thighs, Chris looks like he wants to eat her whole. 

Stiles laughs nervously. “You can try?” She squeezes her knees against Chris’s shoulders. 

Chris has his hands cupped around Stiles’s hips, and he rubs his thumbs over the jut of bone. “I’ll stop when you tell me, but,” he nuzzles his mouth against her mound for a second, “I really want to do this for you.”

“Okay.” She takes a deep breath and lets her legs splay out again. 

The idea of Chris eating her out until she’s shaking with orgasm makes Stiles squirm, wet and wanting. She closes her eyes and keeps thinking about that instead of how difficult it usually is. 

Chris makes a pleased noise. Then he’s using the tip of his tongue again, dragging along her center. The underwear creates a barrier that keeps him out and her wanting more. The fabric feels soaked, and she feels like she’s already sloppy with wetness. 

She imagines Chris’s tongue sliding inside, and she whimpers. He curls his fingers under the elastic of her underwear and starts inching it down her pelvis. Chris doesn’t stop mouthing at her entrance until the very last second. 

“How fond are you of this panties?” He has her underwear pulled down to the top of her thighs. 

It takes a second for Stiles to parse the words. She shakes her head. “They’re alright?” 

“Good.” 

She watches as he leans over grab his pocket knife off the bedside table, a thrill shooting through her at the sight. 

Chris pulls her underwear until he can get the blade safely under the elastic. She trusts him with her life and knows he wouldn’t accidentally cut her. Still, Stiles holds her breath for the few seconds it takes the blade to slice through the delicate material. He repeats the process on the other side, then closes the knife and tosses it back onto the table. Stiles rocks her hips up when Chris pulls the material from between her legs.

She shivers when the air hits her core. 

“So fucking pretty.” Chris murmurs as he pushes Stiles’s thighs a little further apart. 

She rubs her hands up her stomach and cups her breasts. Her nipples are peaked and sensitive when she rolls them between her fingers. Chris groans at the sight. 

“Come on,” she begs, looking at him from below her lashes. 

She wants him. 

He kisses down her stomach, stopping to dip his tongue in her navel before continuing. She braces for Chris to tongue at her clit, but he skips that in favor of licking at her entrance so lightly she barely feels it. He does that again and again, until she whining and bucking up for pressure. 

Her body feels like it’s on fire. When Chris finally presses his tongue inside, she grabs him by the hair and pulls him closer. His fingers dig into the tender skin of her thighs in warning, and his tongue disappears. 

“Do you want me to stop?” Chris asks. 

Slick glistens on his chin in the light. Stiles stares at him stupidly. She’s aching with need, and she can feel the beginning of an orgasm building. 

Chris smirks a little. “Stiles?”

She shakes her head. “No.” _ Isn’t it obvious?  _

“Then be patient. I’ll get you there.” He ducks his head back down and licks her from bottom to top. When he reaches her clit, he sucks on it gently. “Trust me?”

Absolutely, but she can’t seem to make words work. She whines and nods her head. 

“That’s my girl.” Chris purs at her. 

He teases her opening with two fingers, sliding them up and down the folds but not going in. While he does that, he rolls his tongue over her clit and sucks on it in turns. Stiles doesn’t know how to react to the barrage of stimulation. 

She hasn’t stopped making noise, cursing and moaning at an increasing volume. Her body feels hot all over. All that exists is the need inside her as Chris conducts the journey. She’s pushing up with her hips, arching her back. Her hands keep opening and closing on the bed sheets as she tries to find something to anchor herself in the storm of sensation. 

Chris moves from her clit back down to her folds. When he starts fucking his tongue inside, Stiles groans in thanks. Pictures flash across her mind: _ the mess Chris’s face must be, what Chris looks like when he’s hitched her up against the wall for a quick fuck before a pack meeting, Chris’s mouth when he gives her that secret smile.  _

Her orgasm hits her like a truck, taking her breath away as her entire body locks up for a moment. Chris pushes the tips of two fingers inside to give her something to clench down on. As she slowly relaxes into a puddle of a person, Chris drops light kisses along the tops of her thighs. He crooks his fingers up, just shy of her sweet spot, and Stiles shudders. 

“Fuck, fuck.” She gasp, awed.

Chris slowly takes his fingers back. When he crawls up her body she realizes he’s still wearing all his clothes. She shivers and arches up into his warmth, enjoying the feel of her own vulnerability. 

“Happy?” Stiles pretends to grouse. She tips her head up when Chris leans in to kiss her. 

She sucks her own taste off his tongue. 

Chris is positively beaming. “Yes. Thank you.” 

Stiles pushes her face against his shoulder. Her words come out muffled when she thanks him quietly. She should have known if she gave Chris half a chance, he’d deliver on his promise. 

She sighs happily.

**Author's Note:**

> Orgasm control: Chris is coaxing Stiles into letting him attempt to have her an orgasm with just oral sex, and he doesn't let her decide how fast or hard he works. However, he does ask her a couple times if she's okay with what's going on.
> 
> Knifeplay: tagged it just in case since Chris uses his pocket knife to cut Stiles's underwear off. _Chris Argent: Literal Panty Ruiner_
> 
> [Come hang out with me on Tumblr](http://the-redcrate.tumblr.com).


End file.
